There is a constant endeavor to improve and vary the look of electronic user devices.
Equally, it is a constant aim to reduce the power consumption of electronic devices, in particular of portable electronic devices.
Electronic user devices often have a display that can be in different modes. The display of television set, for instance, can usually be in an on mode or in an off mode. That is, the screen presents either an image or it appears as a black or gray plane. The display of a mobile phone may be for example in one of three modes. In an active mode, a display may present a large variety of information to a user in an interactive manner and using a high luminance. In a power save mode, the display may be completely dark or present reduced information in a transflective mode without backlight, like a clock, depending on user settings. This mode is meant to provide basic critical information to the user but also siginificantly save power while the mobile phone is not in active use. Nevertheless, the consumed power is still considerable. In an off mode, the entire device is switched off and the display appears as a dark or gray field.
The appearance of a display in a power save mode or an off mode is often not particularly pleasing to the eye of a user. It is possible to hide a switched off display behind rolling or hinged doors or behind a decorative structure that can be clipped in front of the display when not in use.